


A Man on the Inside

by KaiserKittenWalzer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKittenWalzer/pseuds/KaiserKittenWalzer
Summary: Stiles and Derek are living together. Derek is taking an excited but nervous Stiles to a party, but this is far from your run-of-the-mill social engagement. What's Derek got planned, and what's in store for the two of them? We'll have to see, but high jinks, intrigue, and (obviously) violence are sure to ensue.This is the start of a new story. Full disclosure- I don't know where this is going, but it's going, and this is the jumping-off point. This is going to be a chapter at a time, but I'll try to get them out timely, and not get ridiculous with the length.





	A Man on the Inside

“Thanks for doing this,” said Derek, who was fidgeting with his second cuff link.

“No problem,” said Stiles, who was staring into the mirror, trying to shift his necktie knot into place. He gave it just a little jiggle to loosen it, his face having turned a light shade of red. He looked displeased, “Well now that just looks sloppy, like I just got off work,” he grimaced as he re-tightened the tie.

“Here,” said Derek, turning Stiles towards him by the shoulders and adjusting the tie himself. “We’ll never get out of here if I let you keep going with that thing.”

Stile laughed in embarrassment, “No, you’re probably right.”  
“I know I’m right,” Derek reassured him. “There,” he said, “Perfect… No! Don’t,” he gently warned, as Stiles turned to inspect himself in the mirror again.  
“I just want to make sure…”  
“It’s fine,” Derek said, cutting him off while handed him his blazer.

Derek left for the kitchen to retrieve his keys. “I know you’re nervous,” he shouted over his shoulder to Stiles, still in the bedroom. “Really, thanks again for doing this. I know it’s last minute, and I know you’re not big on people.”

“What? That’s not true,” said Stiles defensively, coming into the kitchen. “I love people. In fact, this is the perfect event for me to show off some of my party tricks.”

“You have party tricks?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Oh yeah. I got party tricks. I got all the party tricks.”

“But you never go to parties.”

“I never get invited,” explained Stiles, “But now I am… invited, that is, and that’s exactly why I kept these up my sleeve all this time.”

“Please don’t,” said Derek, holding his hand up as Stiles began to fish up the arm of his coat.

Stiles frowned, disappointed. “Fine, then.”

Stiles’ look of rejection hurt Derek. “Maybe you can show me after the party, and I’ll…”

“Be entertained?” Stiles offered hopefully.

“Vet them..uh, for next time. Let’s just try baby steps for now- maybe a basic conversation on a normal topic.”

Stiles clapped his hands, “Yes! I just finished a documentary on the history of the diesel engine.”

Derek closed his eyes and sighed, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

He quickly snapped out of it, tossing his keys up in the air before snatching them determinedly, “Come on, we gotta go.”

A few minutes later on the highway, Stiles asked the inevitable question.

“So, why are we going to this shindig anyway?”

“I’m glad you finally asked,” said Derek. “An old friend of mine is having a party and there are going to be a lot of important people there.”

“Ooh, important people” murmured Stiles knowingly, before pausing, confused. “Wait, so what am I doing there?”

Derek smirked, “We’re getting you a job. An internship, to be precise, and look at that, you’re all dressed up for an interview.”

“Ohhhh,” Stiles mused, still not fully understanding, “An internship where?”

Derek gestured towards the back of the car.

Stiles turned and retrieved a leather bound folder from the back seat. He rifled through its contents: his resume, a list of references, and the profile of a woman whom he’d never seen before. “Who’s this?” he asked.

“Barbara Wallace,” said Derek, “Read up. If all goes well, you’ve just pre-met your new boss.”


End file.
